Shards of Orr
Description The Shards of Orr is a 3 level Dungeon located south of Vlox's Falls placed in Arbor Bay. Though it is geographically much further away from Gadd's Encampment than Vlox's Falls, an asura gate in the Encampment enables you to directly enter it from an outpost. You must have the Lost Souls quest in order to be able to progress past the first floor. Quests *Lost Souls 18px *Finding Gadd Bestiary Monsters Undead * 24 Zombie Brute * 24 Skeleton Archer * 24 Skeleton Wizard * 24 Chained Cleric * 24 Skeleton Priest * 24 Zombie Necromancer * 24 Damned Crewman * Crypt Wraith (level 2) * Shock Phantom (Level 2) Enchanted * 24 Enchanted Axe * 24 Enchanted Sword Boss-like foes * 28 Cursed Brigand (Blinding Surge) * 29 Fendi Nin Rewards *Unique Items obtainable from the end chest: ** Fendi's Rod ** Fendi's Focus ** Fendi's Staff * 3000 Asura promotion points *1 Gem *1 Rare item Notes * There are lots of undead inside the dungeon, holy damage as well as fire damage are very useful. You should also be aware that they have a fair dose of conditions to give, as well as AoE damage and hammer warriors. * The more troublesome caster groups bunch together tightly making them a perfect target for a snare skill like Deep Freeze followed up with Maelstrom or Meteor Shower. * On the map for the 2nd floor, the approximate spawn locations of the mobs that spawn when you light all the braziers are represented by the white dots. * On the map for the 3rd floor, the white dots represent the braziers you have to light, the brown dots represent the already-lit braziers and the mobs at point A must be killed for the boss with the Dungeon Key to spawn. To get to point A, light the first three braziers, then backtrack to the Area Map. The door behind it should be open. * Point A does not need to be cleared to receive the dungeon key. * The Dungeon key in level 3 requires you to free all the souls of Shandra's crew members. What this means is to kill all the Cursed Brigands on the level including the ones that are not on the way to the hall with the Braziers. If this is not done, when arriving at the Dungeon Key marker on the map, no one will be there. But when you kill the last Cursed Brigand the Dungeon Key can be found at the floor on the marker. * To kill the final dungeon boss you must damage him until his health is completely depleted at which point he transforms into his "soul" form. You will have the opportunity to damage this form for a short period of time before he changes back and you have to do it all over again. Two things to keep in mind: 1) when the boss transforms into his soul form, a lot of spirits come up instantly that although don't do a lot of damage on their own, do a hefty amount of damage as a group 2) The boss' health in his soul form does not regenerate. So if you take half of his health and your entire party dies (and you have to do a nice 3 minute jog to get back there again) don't worry about him having regenerated. * This dungeon can be done effectively with henchmen and heroes. You will want to set you secondary profession as monk and bring smiting skills if possible. Melee attacks are not recommended as blind is applied constantly by the enemies. Bring one monk hero running Light of Deliverance. In addition, bring two smite monk heroes with this suggested build: Smiter's Boon, Divine Boon, Signet of Judgement, Smite Condition, Zealot's Fire, Symbol of Wrath, Reversal of Damage, and Castigation Signet. A good henchman team is Mhenlo, Herta, Lina, and Cynn. * Avatar of Balthazar dervishes with Antidote Signet to remove blindness do fairly decent damage and can tank effectively.